Mi razon para vivir
by TheSaku
Summary: Secuela de la "Carta del Tiempo". El destino obra de formas misteriosas, pero siempre sabe elegir.


Gracias a las dos personitas que comentaron mi anterior one-short. Para las dos personas que comentaron en mi anterior one-short,va dedicado la secuela. Espero que les guste. Gracias.

**Disclainer: **

Free no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es el one-short.

**Advertencia:** Este one-short es yaoi. Si no has leído el one-short "La carta del Tiempo" te recomiendo leerla antes de leer este.

**Aclaraciones: ** Pequeñas menciones del Doujinshi One More romance.

* * *

_"**Mi razón para vivir"**_

**-XxX-**

**One-Short**

**Secuela de **

"**La carta del Tiempo"**

**-XxX-**

Cuando volví de Australia pensé que estaba listo para competir con Haruka. Desde que me había ganado hace algunos años atrás estaba tan frustrado que cuando le dijo **"Dejare la natación"** fueron palabras verdaderas, que tenía pensado cumplir. Pero después el sabor de la derrota se convirtió en lo que me llevo a entrenarme todos los días para poder derrotarlo, no me di cuenta que comencé a enterrar mis sentimientos por él.

Enterré todo no solo mis sentimientos sino también la promesa que te hice años atrás. Me había prometido a mi mismo que una vez que lo superara todo acabaría.

Me mentí.

Cuando competimos por primera vez en nuestro encuentro en Samezuka, gane sí, pero tú solo me felicitaste, quería verte destrozado porque tú me habías visto en ese estado años atrás, mi orgullo lo reclamaba.

Luego te rete en la competencia, porque sabía que parte de tu derrota ese día había sido provocado como estabas físicamente, se notaba en la distancia que no te habías ejercitado como debías. Me saltaron dudas.

¿Por qué parecía que no estabas en forma?

Pero obligando a esa parte que se preocupaba por ti a volver a esconderse en el lugar más remoto.

Ninguno había cambiado, solo con verlos a la lejanía pude saberlo. Nagisa seguía tan chillón como siempre, Makoto tan amable y tú tan distante. Pero lo peor fue ver que me remplazaron en el equipo con ese que se hace llamar Rei, me dolió, porque eso solo confirmaba que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Después de eso solo me obligue a entrenar más fuerte sin importarme nada.

El día había llegado. La competencia final, por fin lo que había estado esperando. Hoy serraría una etapa que quería superar.

Vi cuando los demás te deseaban suerte. Te vi bajar y ponerte a mi lado en el carril de salida. Pude notarlo había algo raro en ti, aunque estabas con tu cara estoica pude ver en tus ojos algo que me hiso alarmar.

Pero me ombligué a concentrarme en la carrera, quería convencerme que tú ya no tenías derecho de mandar sobre mi vida, aunque no te dieras cuenta.

El silbato sonó y me zambullí, la presión de querer ser mejor que tu, la presión de querer mostrarte que me había hecho fuerte. Mis brazos dolieron por la tención pero nunca me detuve, solo quería ganar. Todo termino cuando toque la meta.

_**Hey- Voy a trabajar mi cuerpo y volveré aquí más fuerte que nunca.**_

_**Tan fuerte que nadie será capaz de vencerme…ni siquiera tú.**_

Lo había logrado había superado a Haruka. Por fin lo había hecho.

_**Y entonces te diré te amo de nuevo… y entonces déjame oír tu respuesta, ¿sí?**_

Pero no pude evitarlo, mi orgullo gano sobre mis sentimientos, gano sobre lo que en verdad quería decirte. Sonreí pero con una sonrisa falsa y de superioridad. No era mi felicidad hablando sino mi orgullo.

—_Te gane_—

—_Con esto no tendré que nadar más contigo—_

—_Nunca más—_

Tus ojos en ese momento fueron un libro abierto para mí y no pude moverme. Te vi en ese momento como te inclinaste y comenzaste a toser, mi horror apareció cuando vi que de tu mano la cual la tenías puesta en tu boca comenzó a caer sangre. No dude en tirarme al agua a sostenerte cuando vi que tu cuerpo tiritaba. Mis brazos agarraron tu frio cuerpo que estaba tiritando.

— _¡Haru¡—_

Mi grito resonó con todos los gritos del alrededor. Los demás nadadores me ayudaron a sacarte del agua. Tú no me respondías. Seguí llamándote pero nada.

Fuiste arrebatado de mis brazos, vi a tu padre quien había sido el causante de ello. Vi a tu madre llorando y alguien que no conocía el cual comenzó a gritar órdenes a varios paramédicos que habían entrado de los cuales solo en ese momento fui consciente.

Me alejaban de ti y no podía evitarlo. No sabía que te pasaba pero solo ver a tus padres presentes y como estos lloraban mi corazón se rompió.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Solo pude gritar tu nombre junto a los chicos los cuales habían bajado de las gradas y estaban desesperados por respuestas.

No pudimos llegar a ti.

Solo pude ver cómo te sacaban del lugar.

Nunca me olvidare de eco de la sirena. Los gritos.

Luego de eso paso todo muy rápido no me importo nada mas solo me vestí rápidamente y corrí al hospital junto a los demás. Mi corazón se estaba estrujando de dolor. No entendía que estaba pasando y no era el único, entre lágrimas y gritos llegamos al hospital.

No nos importo correr dentro del lugar.

Pero mi mundo se detuvo cuando vi a la madre de Haruka ser sacada de la sala de emergencias mientras esta lloraba y gritaba, su esposo trataba de tenerla en sus brazos, pero lloraba. Sus miradas estaban perdidas.

— _¡Mi hijo!—_

—_Lo siento—_

— _¡No!—_

Era imposible, sintió lagrimas tibias caer por sus mejillas. Debía ser una pesadilla ¿verdad?

Haruka estaba bien ¿verdad?

Nadie se movió no podía ser verdad.

Makoto llorando dio el paso hacia adelante, le pregunto al doctor que sucedía y este los observo a todos con una mirada dolida, aun podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos, era el mismo doctor que había estado solo unos minutos atrás en la piscina.

—_Lo siento—_

— _¿Q-Que?—_

La voz de Makoto estaba rota y el no tenía fuerza para preguntar, todo era una pesadilla ¿verdad? Desde ese momento solo fue testigo del propio tiritar de su cuerpo. No registro todo lo que dijo esa persona solo unas cuantas palabras se le habían quedado en la mente.

"_No pudimos hacer nada"_

"_Era una enfermedad terminal"_

"_Él lo sabía"_

"_Lo siento"_

Todo su mundo cayó.

Llantos, gritos dolidos, sus compañeros solo pudieron caer al piso negando, llorando. En esa pequeña sala de espera se transformo para él en el infierno.

— _¡No! ¡Es mentira el me lo abría dicho!—_

Negación.

— _¡Es mentira!—_

Era imposible que el se hubiera ido, no podía, el aun… no le había dicho…

— _¿Tu eres Rin verdad?—_

El médico se acerco y dejo en su mano un pedazo de hoja que estaba manchada con gotas de sangre.

_No._

—_Haru quería que tuvieras esto—_

_Un papel que fue testigo de todos los sentimientos de su escritor._

_**Te ame… Te amo… Y aunque este es mi final… Te amare para siempre… Rin…**_

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

Fue mi culpa. Nunca me dijiste no. Aunque al final te costó la vida. La diste para satisfacer mi deseo egoísta. Haruka, no quiero estar solo.

La carta que me has dejado yace en mi puño, arrugada.

—_No te odio— _

Lloro.

Te fuiste pensando que te odiaba, que fue tu culpa.

Estoy frente a tu tumba y no puedo más. El cielo llora junto conmigo.

Quiero creer que es una pesadilla.

Si tuviera otra oportunidad.

—_Haru también te amo—_

Soy capaz de decirlo pero no sirve de nada porque tu no estás escuchando.

—_Perdóname—_

Corro, no puedo más.

Salgo sin rumbo solo debo alejarme de tu tumba, si no la veo solo significara que todo es mentira, que esto es una pesadilla.

_**Rin regresa conmigo.**_

Tu voz me llama.

_**Rin por favor.**_

Puedo escuchar como una bocina llega a mis oídos. Y cuando miro al frente solo puedo darme cuenta que estoy en medio de la calle y lo último que veo es una luz blanca y gritos.

Extrañamente no hay dolor y siento que alguien me aprieta la mano. Abro los ojos encontrándome con un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

— _¿H-Haru?—_

—_Rin Bienvenido— _

_El destino tiene extrañas formas de obrar. Pero siempre sabe elegir._

En un diario a los pocos días, una noticia sale resaltando los titulares. _**Joven nadador despierta luego de haber estado en coma dos años por un accidente automovilístico.**_

**-XxX-**

Y llego al final. Espero que les haya gustado. Al final no quería matar a Haru xD no soy tan mala Q-Q.

Espero que valgan algunos comentarios.

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
